7th Year of Changes
by Alexia-and-Tessa
Summary: Draco and Hermione are the heads. Ron's having feelings for someone you wouldn't expect. Ginny is still crushing on Harry and Harry isn't the smartest guy in town and Draco's nice and Seamus acts like the Austin Powers characters...weird...D/Hr R/P H/G
1. The Burrow

Disclaimer: Ok here we go. We own absolutely nothing but the plot. It all belongs to the talented J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury.and Warner bros... We are making no money off of this- Alexia and Tessa.  
  
Alright Harry and Hermione are staying at the burrow for the summer and they are in the summer before their 7th year. Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Pansy. The Burrow  
  
There was a knock at Ginny Weasleys bedroom door where Hermione Granger was fast asleep. She was staying at the Weasleys house for the summer.  
  
  
  
"Hermione . Hermione . wake up! There's a letter here for you!" said Ginny shaking Hermione to wake her up.  
  
"Who's it from?" Hermione said sleepily.  
  
"Hogwarts . I think" Ginny said simply.  
  
Hermione opened the envelope and took out a thick piece of parchment with emerald green writing on it and read aloud:  
  
IDear Miss Granger, We are pleased to tell you that you have been made Head Girl for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. You will be sleeping in your own Head Girl dormitory instead of in Gryffindor tower. We will discus what you are going to be doing this year when you arrive at Hogwarts. The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy .You and Mr. Malfoy are to make up your password to get into your Head Boy and Girl dormitories. Enjoy the rest of your summer holidays,  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistressi/  
  
"I saw that coming." Said Ginny.  
  
"Really?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Nooo . you're ONLY the smartest girl in school . nope never saw it coming. Not at all." Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Jeeze chill ok? Now getting back to my letter . Malfoy's head boy . damn this war, will it ever end?" said Hermione.  
  
"What war?" asked Ginny "There's a war?"  
  
"No, never mind it's a muggle saying." Said Hermione shaking her head "But he was kind of nice to me last year."  
  
"Yeah that's because his dad was killed by You-Know-Who 2 years ago," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes I know that but why was he killed anyways?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know but Draco said something about betrayal" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh it's Draco now is it? You talk about him like your dating the guy. Does little Ginny have a crush on Drakykins?" Hermione mocked.  
  
"Oh shut up you know very well who I like and besides me and Draco are just friends-"  
  
"Draco and I" Hermione corrected.  
  
"Whatever just don't tell Ron, he'll flip and kill me and Draco" said Ginny.  
  
"Draco and I, and I don't think he will . he kind of has a crush on one of Draco's best friend" said Hermione.  
  
"Ooo . really? Who! Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise-"  
  
"Ok stop with the guy names your brother is not gay" said Hermione.  
  
"Ok . umm . Millicent?" Ginny guessed.  
  
"Nope" said Hermione.  
  
"Ok that only leaves one . Pansy?"  
  
"Yep! I know they are like total opposites!" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah but then again, opposites attract ." Ginny smirked.  
  
"What . Anyway" Hermione glared at Ginny "What about you and Harry?"  
  
Suddenly there was another knock at the door and in walked none other then the boy who lived himself, Harry Potter!  
  
"Well speak of the devil" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Huh?" said Harry "There's a devil? Where's the devil?"  
  
"Nowhere . what do you want?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you two to come downstairs to eat breakfast. Pancakes!"  
  
"Ok, ok we're coming. By the way Harry I'm Head Girl and Draco Malfoy-"  
  
"Ok I don't need the guys life story" Harry interrupted.  
  
"-Is Head Boy" Hermione finished irritably  
  
"Ok I'm going to go now . we're having pancakes!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"You already said that! Just go! Your not wanted!" said Hermione  
  
"Fine!" said Harry and then he left.  
  
"He is so stupid!" Hermione complained.  
  
"Hey watch it I'm still here" Said Ginny.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione got dressed and she and Ginny went down for breakfast where everyone was already sitting at the table eating (Everyone being Molly, Arthur, Ron, Harry and their new dog Fudge).  
  
"Why did you name your dog fudge?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well 2 reasons: One, us Weasleys love eatable fudge (A/N: They're not big fans of Fudge . Cornelius that is) and two, Percy named him." Said Molly.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Ron went to play quidditch in the little open area with tennis balls. Hermione and Ginny went to but they didn't play they just watched.  
  
"So you still like Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Yep . but I'm kind of having doubts."  
  
"Aww . why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well he doesn't realize I like him and I can't very well go up to the guy and go 'Hey Harry, I love you hope that's ok' can I?" she asked.  
  
"Don't be too sure of that." She said mysteriously.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Let's just call it women's instinct." Said Hermione.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. They will get longer . we think! We know it sounds cliché so far but it will get better! We promise! Don't forget to Read and Review because when you don't it makes us feel like we're not appreciated. 5 reviews and you get a new chapter! We think that's a fair deal! That's all . for now . Alexia and Tessa . ciao 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Again we own absolutely, positively nothing sniff, sniff  
  
(A/N: Remember kids . Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Oh yeah and Harry and friends already got their school things.) Redone  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express  
  
It was the day that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been waiting for the whole summer . September 1st. It was 5 a.m. in the morning when they were supposed to be waking up.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Went Ron's alarm clock. Ron rolled over and hit the button to make it shut up. Ron looked over at Harry and he was still sleeping.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up, we have to get ready for school, we're going back today, WAKE UP!" Ron shouted at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" said Harry sleepily.  
  
"We have to leave in an hour so hurry up!"  
  
When Ron went downstairs for breakfast, Harry quickly showered and got changed and he also went down. Harry was in the middle of his porridge when the girls entered.  
  
"Morning" said Hermione as she kissed Harry and Ron on the cheeks.  
  
"Morning" said Ginny smiling slightly and sat down beside Ron. They all started talking about their school year and what they thought was going to happen now that Voldemort was dead. (A/N: Oh yeah we forgot to tell you before, Voldies dead! Uh huh . yeah yeah yeah) Just then, Mr. Weasley came in and told them they were leaving in 10 minutes.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, how are we getting to Kings Cross?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Ah, the ministry is supplying a car again.we get only one car because we can fit everyone in one car if Molly stays behind with the dog" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry and Ron went upstairs to get their trunks and everything they were taking and loaded it into the car's trunk. After that, Ron and Ginny went over and hugged their mother goodbye.  
  
"Bye mom" said Ron  
  
"Goodbye Ronald, make sure you owl me as soon as you get there" said Mrs. Weasley. "Goodbye mom" said Ginny  
  
"Good luck Ginny, and you too, owl me as soon as you get there"  
  
"And Ron, look after your sister.and be good! I mean it don't get into trouble this year!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mom, let go of me I have to go!" said Ron trying to squeeze out of his mom's hug.  
  
They all climbed into the car that the ministry supplied them (Mr. Weasley and Ginny in the front and Harry, Ron and Hermione in the back) and set off. The ride there was fun, since it was their last year, they talked about their memories of the past.  
  
"Remember the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ron.  
  
"How could we forget" said Hermione.  
  
"It was scary eh, Harry"  
  
"Yeah but not as scary as 4th year with Cedric . when Volde- You-Know-Who . killed him . "said Harry.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Most people did feel uncomfortable when others talked about Cedric. Harry didn't mind but what bothered him most was seeing Cho's face after it happened. She was still sad a year after it happened.  
  
"Yeah then there was the Yule Ball" said Hermione. They all looked at each other then started laughing.  
  
"Hermione, when Harry and I saw you with Krum, man, you don't know how shocked we were" said Ron  
  
"Yeah but not as shocked as Padma's face when you wouldn't stop staring at me" said Hermione coolly.  
  
"Ah, ha! Dis!" said Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't talk Mr. I can't stop starring at Cho" said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry were both a little embarrassed but Harry didn't like Cho anymore so it didn't really matter. And we all know who Ron has a crush on.  
  
They kept talking and as soon as they knew it, they were at Kings Cross Station. They got their trunks and said goodbye to Mr. Weasley and went over to the barrier. Ginny went first and she took it at a run. Then Hermione and Harry went and they casually leaned against it and then seconds later, Ron appeared.  
  
The next thing they saw was a huge scarlet steam engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" on it. They also saw some of their fellow Gryffindor's such as: Seamus Finnagin, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
"We'd better get a compartment" said Harry.  
  
Their luggage was lifted onto the train and they went in to look for a compartment. When they found one they thought was empty they went inside to find out that it wasn't empty! Inside was none other then Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Hello" he said in his usual drawling voice.  
  
"Oh sorry we thought it was empty" said Hermione.  
  
"It's ok Granger, I need to talk to you anyways" he said.  
  
"Yeah? About what?" she asked.  
  
"Head Boy and Girl stuff . Step into my office" he said pointing to a seat next to him.  
  
Harry and Ron left so that they could talk.  
  
"Never thought you would be sleeping in the same room as me, eh?" he said  
  
"So your head girl? I heard we had to make up our own password . I was thinking it could be 'Draco is Sexy'" he said smirking.  
  
"You know that would be a good password . if it were true" she said acidly.  
  
"But it is!" he said in mock hurt "Well what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I was thinking . umm . I don't know . how about . enemies for life?" 'That is so lame' she thought to herself.  
  
"I like it but see the problem is . you can only stay enemies with Draco Malfoy for so long then you start to fall for him . it's so true.cause I'm just so sexy."  
  
"You are so self involved" she said.  
  
"What can I say . I have a good reason to be" he said grinning "Have you seen me lately?"  
  
"Yeah I have . and your . your" she said looking him over.  
  
"If your not going to answer, you can leave" he said.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
Why can't I stop starring at him? It's not like he's good looking really.well maybe a little . Hermione stop thinking this! You can't! You mustn't! You . CAN'T! There has to be a flaw somewhere . or maybe not . GGGRRR . ok I have to leave . there's the door . he's just watching me waiting for me to leave . GOD!  
  
"Are you going to leave or not?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah . heh ." I said. She backed up to go out the door and she tripped.  
  
"Oops . I'm just so . so . clumsy"  
  
I walked out of the door remembering what he had said about being his enemy for only so long.  
  
"I'm not falling for him! I told myself "I may have tripped but I didn't fall . yet"  
  
I leaned my back against the door and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Smooth Granger." I told myself "Falling for your worst enemy"  
  
~END P.O.V~  
  
Hermione found Harry and Ron in an empty compartment (A/N: Who knows what they were doing . just kiddin' no slash) and they were sitting in total and complete silence.  
  
"Hey Guys" she said "Hello.earth to Harry."  
  
Harry was in some sort of a trance and he didn't even notice Hermione enter the compartment.  
  
"Harry . what's up?" she asked him.  
  
Harry shook his head and came back into focus.  
  
"What . oh nothing" said Harry.  
  
"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Draco had to talk to me about-"  
  
"Calling him by his first name, did he ask you to do that?" asked Ron  
  
"No and Ron shut up he can get you Pansy . that is, if you still want her ."  
  
"Oh yes ."  
  
They sat in silence, probably thinking about what Ron would do if he got Pansy . well that was what Ron was thinking . Harry was thinking about one fiery little red head (No not a guy and not Molly either . sickos . ) and Hermione was thinking about a certain blonde Head Boy.  
  
"You actually think that Draco would do Ron a favor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well you never know . people change . that's what they do" said Hermione.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short.my co-host (Tessa) was on vacation.camping.can you feel the sexual tension between Draco and Hermione already.sends chills down our spines.not really but.A HUGE THANK YOU TO OUR FIRST 2 REVIEWERS: Slytherin Girl AND sweet_misery! THANK YOU!) 


	3. Draco's Nice Butt

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or 'Fat Bastard'. He belongs to Austin Powers.  
  
(A/N: Ok I know some of you said our grammar was bad but we didn't know that when you do the 3 periods, it turns into 1 period. Also, Seamus is going to be acting very strangely, more Austin Powers like. If you saw the movies, there's nothing to worry about, you will understand. We were actually watching Austin Powers when we were writing this.) Chapter 3  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts that night and were on their way to the Great Hall when Harry realized that Hermione was staring at Draco.  
  
"I think Hermione fancies Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"And why pre tell, makes you say that Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I see that twinkle in your eyes, next thing you know, your going to be falling head over heels for him" said Harry.  
  
"Tripping is more like it" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Hermione.  
  
They went into the Great Hall to join their fellow Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello everyone" said Hermione "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" asked Lavender and Parvati at the same time.  
  
"I'm Head Girl! Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Really" they asked "Who's Head Boy?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Draco."  
  
"UNFORTUNATELY?! Are you mad? YOU GET TO LIVE WITH DRACO MALFOY! Your like the luckiest girl in the world!" They said sounding shocked.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked "I bet it's going to be a nightmare"  
  
"A nightmare? Living with a guy like that" said Lavender  
  
"I bet she gets lucky the first night" said Parvati.  
  
"There will be no getting lucky! If I had the choice, I wouldn't be living with him, but I have to" said Hermione irritably.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you mental!?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Have you seen him lately?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yes and he's and egotistical ass" said Hermione getting angry. (A/N: We think it's a case of the green monster, yes jealousy! What do you think?)  
  
"And what a nice one that guy has" Parvati said.  
  
Just at that moment, Draco walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"Ladies" said Draco to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Draco" They said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Hermione, McGonagall wants to see us in her office" said Draco.  
  
Hermione followed him out of the Great Hall doors and up the marble staircase. Hermione casually tried to strike up a conversation with him.  
  
"Draco, you did notice how Parvati and Lavender were swooning over you, right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, I did, and I'm used to it by now but, they're just not my type" said Draco.  
  
"Oh really? What is your type then" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I like brunettes" he said smiling at her and he started to walk faster to get in front of her. (A/N: I think we wanted one of those dramatic exits)  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Huh" she said aloud.  
  
She shook her head and ran to catch up with Draco.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, panting for breath.  
  
"Figure it out" He said.  
  
Hermione wanted to talk to him more about this, but they were already at McGonagall's office.  
  
"Anamagi" said Draco.  
  
Hermione knew that this was the password. They walked inside and McGonagall's office and she had the back of her spinning chair towards them. When she heard them enter, the chair spun around.  
  
"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yes. As you both know, you two are Head Boy and Girl. You also know you had to make up a password for your dormitories. Have you made one up?" she asked.  
  
"Yes we have, Professor" Said Hermione.  
  
"Good. I am also going to have to know what it is. You know, for safety reasons." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Enemies for Life" said Draco.  
  
"Creative" said McGonagall "Anyway, your duties will include: Holding prefect meetings once a week to find out how things are going, collect the prefect reports and hand them to Professor Dumbledore and plan the Graduation Ball at the end of the year. Oh yes, and you two will have to go together and open up the ball with the first slow dance."  
  
"What?" said Hermione revoltingly "Go together?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger, together" said McGonagall sternly.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"To represent the 7th years." Said McGonagall "That will be all. You two may go down to the feast now and remember, you will go to your Head Boy and Girl dormitory instead of the Slytherin dungeons and Gryffindor tower."  
  
They both walked out of the office and Draco immediately started up a conversation.  
  
"You don't have to look so disappointed." said Draco "It's not that bad. She said we have to go together not stay together and one dance isn't going to hurt anyone."  
  
If possible, Hermione looked even more disappointed. They made their way down to the Great Hall and they food had already appeared. They were just about to pass the Gryffindor table when-  
  
"I'M BIGGER THEN YOU! I'M HIGHER ON THE FOOD CHAIN! GET IN MY BELLY!" They heard Seamus Finnagin yell at his chicken wing.  
  
"Seamus, your not fat bastard! And your chicken isn't going to answer you or jump into you!" said Dean Thomas, his best friend.  
  
Draco was looking at Seamus in utter shock.  
  
"You know what, I'm not going to ask" Draco told Hermione.  
  
"That may be a smart idea" Hermione told him and he walked away to join Crabbe and Goyle, Hermione didn't stop starring at him until he was sitting down at the table and he looked back at her smiling again.  
  
Hermione then went to sit in between Ron and Harry and started to grab some food.  
  
"What did McGonagall want you for?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Just to tell us about our duties." said Hermione "Oh and guess what! There's going to be a graduation ball!"  
  
"Cool!" said Ron.  
  
"Great." Said Harry. "Just what I need, another ball  
  
"But the bad thing is, I have to go with Malfoy." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well it won't be that bad, I mean you don't have to actually dance with him" said Ron.  
  
"Yes I do, I have to open up the dance with the first slow dance." Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh." Said Ron  
  
"Oh, cry me a river. You have a guaranteed date, I still have to go through the agony of choosing a date and asking her." Said Harry.  
  
"Anyway." Said Hermione with Harry still going on about the dance in the background. "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Umm, Hermione can I talk to you." asked Ron "In private."  
  
"Yeah." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron grabbed her wrist and led her out of the Great Hall. They passed the Slytherin table and she looked over at Draco, who gave her the thumbs up. She kept looking back at him but of course, Draco had already turned back to face his food. (A/N: BOYS!)  
  
"Umm Hermione- you know how your going to live with Draco- well you don't think that you can- try and get Draco to-to hook me up with Pansy?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I can try." said Hermione.  
  
Hermione left Ron standing there and went up to the Head Girl dormitory only to find-  
  
"Draco!" said Hermione "Why are you here so early?"  
  
"Just checking the place out, seeing what we can do with it, and what's that?" asked Draco pointing to a T.V. (A/N: YES! Dumbledore gave them a TV!)  
  
"Oh that's a T.V. It tells stories with moving pictures." Said Hermione. "There are different kinds of stories like horror, comedies and romance."  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok, I get the point." Said Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to talk to you." Said Hermione. "You know Ron, well he kind of has a crush on one of your good friends."  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise?" Draco guessed.  
  
"He's NOT gay!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Well, I have tons of girl friends so we might be here all night guessing." Draco said smugly.  
  
"Ok, it's Pansy" Hermione told him.  
  
"No seriously, who is it?" asked Draco as if she was kidding.  
  
"Pansy" said Hermione.  
  
"Really?" said Draco trying to hold back his laughter. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"I want you to set them up" said Hermione smiling.  
  
"And why would I do that?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, think about it. If you get your annoying ex-girlfriend of your back then you will be free to find that special someone" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Said Draco. "And do you know this 'special someone'?"  
  
"We've met" said Hermione. "Well I better be off to bed. Goodnight."  
  
She walked past Draco and into her Head Girl room. Just before she went in, she stuck her head and hand out if the door and wiggled her fingers in one of those goodbye waves you do to the person you like.  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
She's trying to seduce me and it's working! DAMN!  
  
End P.O.V  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little OOC but you know this is the way the characters act in our story! So there!) 


	4. A/N

A/N: It's us. Alexia's going on vacation and she's the only one with the internet so no more updates for a while. REALLY REALLY SORRY. Don't worry Alexia will be writing on her way though. There will be more updates soon but it's also hard 'cause we are both busy but there's more to come. 


	5. Deanvies Jeans

Disclaimer: Once again, here we are once again. We one NOTHING ok? Get that? Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and every thing Austin Powers belongs to Mike Myers (sorry Seamus)!  
  
  
  
The first week of classes went by very well . except for Neville Longbottom blowing up his first three potions cauldron's and-to the Slytherin's disgust- there was going to be a 'Dress up as a muggle' day.  
  
"Hmmm . I do not know what I'm going to wear" Draco said the morning before D.U.A.A.M or Dress up as a muggle day.  
  
"Just wear . Jeans" Hermione responded shugging.  
  
"Yeah . and where am I supposed to get those?" Draco asked.  
  
Just then Dean and Seamus walked in.  
  
"HEY how did you get in here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shhh . he's 'creating'" said Seamus.  
  
Dean pulled a measuring tape out of his jean pocket and told him to put out his arms and such and then started to measure his bottom half.  
  
While this was happening, Seamus was trying to flirt with Hermione.  
  
"Do I make you randy baby? Do I? Tell the truth now." Said Seamus.  
  
"Uhhh . . . no" Hermione replied with a confused look upon her face.  
  
*Meanwhile over with Draco and Dean . . . *  
  
"Hey, what are you doing down there?" Asked Draco.  
  
"I heard that you needed some jeans, so here I am, giving you some jeans, but first I need to measure you." Replied Dean calmly.  
  
"Could you like, maybe get a female assistant because I REALLY don't feel comfortable with this. I mean I'm a guy . . . You're a guy. I am pretty sure we're both straight. Well . . . I know I am but I'm not sure of you" Said Draco.  
  
10 minuets later Draco had a new pair of Levies, or Deanvies?  
  
"Alright, I'll wear these Levies-"  
  
"Deanvies" Dean interrupted.  
  
"Deanvies" Draco agreed "and a t-shirt".  
  
"Groovy baby yeah! I'm totally wearing this fab crushed blue velvet suit with ruffles" Seamus said proudly.  
  
"Al-right" Draco said slowly.  
  
"Um . . . guys? Let's go back to Gryffindor tower OK?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I better go to the Slytherin common room as well ." said Draco.  
  
"Come on guys" Hermione added to Dean and Austin-oops I mean Seamus. Hermione thought had to settle for dragging them down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting at the breakfast (except when it was lunch . . . or Dinner) table.  
  
"Hey where's Dumbledore?" Asked Harry.  
  
As if on cue (knowing Dumbledore- it probably was) Dumbledore swept into the room and walked up to the front.  
  
"Good morning children" said Dumbledore with a cheerful tone (as always) "I have some very good news for you all"  
  
  
  
(Authors note: Sorry for the wait . . . and shortness! It is summer with vacations and all, you know how it is. Ah Ha a cliffhanger. Well there has to be SOME. Don't forget to read our other story Mauraders: Ages Eleven through Seventeen. It's really funny. .. I guess. Tessa's on a baseball Tournament. Wish her luck!  
  
THANKS TO THE REVIWERS~  
  
Nessa(OK, Thank you) Escritora (Thank you . . . We thought it was funny too) Nessa (Yeah the dot's where a mistake but thanks anyway) Escritora (Thanks) FAntasyFANatic (Oh their be having there share of problems and how Draco's dad died will come into play later) mirei nochi (I did review) Veronica*James (Harry spent some time at Herm's house and watched a bit to much TV) ferazel (we did give a waning earlier) Silver-Pen aka Rouge (Thanks a bunch) C (Thank you) Nessa (Yeah, It's a real pain thought) Veronica*James (Well, we might put more in . . . if we get more requests)  
  
You see the more you review, the more you get mentioned 


	6. READ THIS

(A/N: Ok, Tessa here to deliver some very, very sad news. Unfortunately due to other stories and school, the 7th Year of Changes will not be updated for a while. I know, I know it's one of my favorite stories too but be sure to read our others too! Mostly all Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/ we usually hook him up with anyone, Alexia/Sirius and Tessa/Remus. If you like the '7th Year of Changes', you'll love 'Mauraders and the Order of the Pheonix'. Well that's all.  
  
Sorry for any inconvieniance this may have caused.  
  
Alexia and Tessa. 


End file.
